parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 8 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Luminopolis
Here is preview clip one of Tom and Bobert 8 (PlayStation 3). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *(in the city, a giant monster is wrecking the city) *Bobert: We'd better stop that beast, or else he'll wreck the entire city apart. *Tom: Right. And fast. *(Tom and Bobert set off, defeating enemies and breaking open crates to get some bolts, climb upward to the top while doing so, and continue onward, doing so, while following the creature, but continue to battle more enemies, open more crates, and get more bolts, and battle onward to the top, breaking open more crates, defeating more enemies, and getting more bolts. The heroes, doing so, press onward after giant beast, hopping aboard their repaired train with an American 4-4-0 engine No. 24, with a mail car, and a caboose, and arriving at the other side. The heroes go inside, fighting more enemies, breaking open more crates, and getting more bolts, go up, shooting targets to get more bolts, and carry onward to get more bolts by breaking open crates and defeating more bolts while in pursuit of the monster. They open the door and continue onward while breaking open more crates to get more bolts and defeating more enemies and climb up while doing so, taking any path, and pushing onward while outside and flying to the top to meet Lumpjaw) *Lumpjaw: Surprise, Tom and Bobert! (takes out and ignites all four lightsabers (three blue and one green) while Tom and Bobert take out and ignite their lightsabers too. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as the laser swords swing and clash. The heroes will swing and Lumpjaw will block. And finally, when Lumpjaw ends up being struck down, Tom and Bobert slice through Lumpjaw's cloaks, causing him to fall helplessly, while the two heroes now continue onward while breaking open more crates to get more bolts, flying high, sliding other, and climbing upward) Category:Julian Bernardino